witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Elektra
Elektra Natchios,' '''better known as just '''Elektra' is a an assassin appearing in Top Cow and Marvel crossover, Witchblade/Elektra. Biography Early Life Elektra comes from a privileged life from a wealthy Greek family (this is occasionally depicted as a Cypriot family). Her father was a powerful man known as Hugo Natchios and his wife was Christina Natchios. Her mother died shortly after giving birth to her, but the nature of her death has changed in different incarnations. At the age of 20, Elektra was held hostage by a group of terrorists alongside her diplomat father. In the ensuing chaos of the standoff Hugo is killed. Generally speaking this is also one of the first times that Matt Murdock acted in the capacity of a superhero as he first dons a mask to attempt to save them (though this is not in every version.) At the time Matt was also romantically involved with Elektra. Elektra reacts to the death of her father by seeking revenge, dropping out of university and traveling to China to study in martial arts. She joins the martial arts organization known as the Chaste and she receives training from Stick, but she is eventually corrupted by her own impulses and instead joins the Hand, a group of ninja like assassins. Eventually she too breaks free of their control and becomes an assassin in her own right. Witchblade/Elektra When Mephisto comes to Top Cow's universe, Zoe Culloden sends Elektra to help Sara and Wolverine to defeat him. Mephisto conjures a pool of infernal flames which consume Logan, and the mutant disappears. As the hellfire spreads, the Witchblade cocoons Sara and Elektra. When the pair emerge, they find themselves in a snow-covered graveyard. Without warning, they are set upon by a troop of ninjas. Elektra exhorts Sara to not hold back, and eventually the struggle ends with only the two women still living. They then trek to a cave within which they find a desecrated church. There is a ceremony taking place inside, presided over by a 'bishop' who craves sacrifices. The small 'congregation' turn on Sara and Elektra. The latter prepares to defend herself with deadly force, but Sara holds her back, telling her that would play into Mephisto's hands. Sure enough, the bishop is revealed to actually be Mephisto. The demon offers Sara a return to a normal life, like the one she witnessed an illusion of, if she agrees to be his bride. When Elektra protests, Mephisto renders her unconscious. However, Sara defies the demon, threatening him with the Witchblade. He teleports her back to her home, to deal with her later, leaving Elektra in his grip. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: Elektra is proficient in many martial arts originating from China, Thailand and Japan. While many of them are unstated, Ninjutsu is the most noticeable one. She won trophies in aikido, kendo, karate. * Master Assassin: Elektra has mastered many techniques as an assassin. She was trained in the art of killing by Stick, Members of the Chaste, and The Hand. * Peak Human Physical Conditioning: Elektra is an Olympic-level athlete and gymnast. She had won the competition in both swimming and track from an early age. * Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sai which are her usual weapons of choice (it is presumed she may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and (shuriken) throwing stars. * Master of Stealth: Due to her training as a ninja assassin, she can blend in with the shadows and remain undetected by most humans. * Nervous System Control: She can control her nervous system enabling her to deaden her body to physical pain, control her emotions, and even her bleeding rate. * Pressure Point Locator: She can locate different pressure points on a person's body. She can incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person. Gallery Elektra4.jpg|Elektra fighting ninja. Elektra6.jpg|Elekta having defeated the ninja. Elektra9.jpg|Elektra defeated by Mephisto. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Females